KaitoxLen
by By Michu
Summary: Love.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the ground, because I didn't know where else I should look.  
Rin came screaming happily towards me. I looked shocked up at her, and saw her happy eyes, looking at me.  
"Is it true?! " She said loudly.  
I nodded, and suddenly felt a warm feeling on my cheeks. They began to blush.  
I looked down again, the exact same moment when I saw Kaito walked pass the tables.  
"Hey Len! " Kaito greeted. ,, Oh, h-hey Kaito.. " I greeted, and looked up at him.  
"Are you okay? Your face is all red." Kaito asked with a worried smile.  
"I-I am fine!" I answered and looked out the window. "Good. I won't see you sad." He replied with a kindly voice, and walked pass me, and over to his own house, before I had the chance to answer him back.  
My cheeks were still a bit red, when Rin poked my shoulder.  
"So.. When are you going to confess your feelings, Len?" Rin asked. I didn't answer, I just began to walk down the street.  
On my way home, I suddenly saw Meiko on the other side of the road.  
"Hey Len!" she yelled and ran across the road, with Kaito right behind her.  
I tried not to look at him too much, but I couldn't help it.  
He looked at me with his perfect eyes, and his beautiful smile.  
Rin pushed me kindly, as an _Uh, you like him! _I pushed her back, so she almost fell. I began to laugh, and also did Kaito. We looked at each other laughing, and my heart stopped for a couple of seconds. "Where are you guys going?" Rin asked, and looked at Meiko. Kaito smiled a very big smile and pointed across the road, at an Ice cream store. Rin and I began to laugh.  
"Of course, Kaito. You are going to the ice cream store!" I said, with a smile. He nodded, and smiled. "Wanna join?" Meiko asked, and looked at me. She knew about my feelings for Kaito. Rin and I nodded politely, and followed them to the Ice cream store.

We all ate ice cream, but of course Kaito ate the most.  
I looked at him, when he suddenly caught me looking at him. I blushed, and looked down.  
"Hey Len? You've got some ice cream on your cheek." He said, while laughing a bit.  
I tried to remove the ice cream from my cheek, but without success. Kaito still laughed, while eating.  
"Here, let me." He said, and removed the ice cream from my cheek with his thumb.  
I blushed even more, and said thanks. I looked embarrassed down. He lifted up my chin, and smiled. "Smile. You're even prettier when you smile." He said, and looked into my eyes.  
I could feel my face was burning red. I didn't know what to answer him.  
"I- I lo.." I tried to tell him I loved him.. But I couldn't. I was afraid, and way to shy.


	2. Chapter 2

My phone rang, and it made an awful sound. I picked it up, and waited for someone to say something. "Len?" someone said, but not just

anyone. It was Kaito! Kaito called me, but why?

My heart started punning, while I tried to speak. "H-Hello Kaito"

I walked up to my room, and sat down on my bed. "What are you doing?" Kaito asked nicely.

"N-Noting." I answered. He muttered some words, I didn't really understand. "Can you come over? Let's hang out together." He said. A smile

spread across my face, and it felt like my heart stopped beating. I nodded, but fast realized he couldn't see me. Stupid Len!

"Oh, ofcourse! I'll be there in five minutes." I said, while hurrying down the stairs. I hang up the phone, and got my shoes and jacket on.

I opened the door so hard, and fast that it hit my face. Och. I didn't think about it, I just took my stuff, and went out on the street. Kaito's

house were only ten minutes away, but I ran all the way, so it only took five minutes.

When I finally got to Kaito's house, I stopped and looked. I walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Just come in!" I heard him yelled. I slowly open the door, and walked quietly inside. I took a seat in his couch, and waited for him.

After a couple minutes he came down, and looked funny at me. "Something wrong?" I asked worried. "No, I'm just looking at how pretty you

really are."

My heart started punning, and I could feel my face burning, so my cheeks began to become very red. "I-I.." I couldn't speak. Why did he even

say that? Maybe it was a joke..

I looked down, and didn't know what to say. He took a step closer to me, and took both of my hands in his. He made me stand op, in front of

him. He placed his finger under my chin, and lifted up my face. My eyes saw right into his deep blue eyes_. Oh, those eyes._

His head came closer to mine, and I didn't resist. _I love you Kaito_ – I thought.

He slowly closed his eyes, and I did too. His hands were holding on my waist, and I satisfied wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his

warmth breathing against my lips. Everything became quite.


	3. Chapter 3

_That kiss._ I still remember his lips against mine. His soft, warm, perfectly lips.

"Len? Are you awake?" Kaito asked with an slightly hoarse voice. I looked up at him. His head was right above my head. I looked deep into his

eyes_. Those eyes._

_I can't believe it. Kaito .. Kissed me? I didn't knew he .. Liked me. Oh Kaito. _

He kissed me on my cheek, and then he went down in the kitchen. I looked around in the room, and the sun shone through the windows, and

lighted up the room.

I took the blanket up over my head, to hide from the strong sunlight.

"Len!" Kaito yelled, and gave me a big shock, when he suddenly laid beside me. He started laughing. "You should've seen your face

expression!" He said, continually laughing. I poked his nose, and turned around. "You baka.." I said, and tried to hide from the sunlight again.

He still laughed. He started tickling me, so by reflection I apparently punched him.

I quick turned around and began to apologize to Kaito.

Kaito just stared at me.

"I'm sorry, I really am, uh, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I kept saying. Kaito just started laughing.

"Huh?" I said. Kaito just kept laughing. "Oh, darling. You didn't even hit me, silly!" He replied.

I just looked at him. "Oh.." I said, while looking down at the beds sheet.

Kaito kissed my forehead, and ripped the blanket of me. "Hey!" I screamed.

"Time to get up!" He said teasingly. I just looked at him. "Don't .. you.. ever.. take..my..blanket.." I replied with an evil voice. I jumped up, and

hugged him. "Give it to me!" I said loudly.

He laughed, but refused to give it to me. I also began to laugh, while I kept trying to get my blanket. "Giiiive it to meee!" I kept saying.

"If you gives me a kiss, I will consider it." He said teasingly, with a smile on his lips.

"NO, YOU GIVE ME MY FUCKING BLANKEEET!" I screamed.

He didn't gave it to me. He held it high up so I couldn't reach it. Eventually I gave up.

I gave him a kiss on his cheek, and smiled. "Now give it to me? Pleeeease?" I said, and made my

-cutieface-, hoping he would give it to me.

"I love you, Len" He said, and looked into my eyes. "I.." I didn't replied, I just grabbed my blanket and jumped into the bed.

I held my blushing face downwards into the pillow, and whispered; "I love you too, Kaito."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Rin." I said, while walking towards her. She looked up at me. "LEN!" She yelled, and ran towards me. "Y-Yeah?" I replied. She laughed a

bit, and hugged me. "Hello." She said. I laughed at her, and hugged back. "Silly." I said.

Suddenly I could feel some warm hands, from behind, wrapped around my stomach, and someone kissing my neck_. Kaito._

I turned around, and saw Kaito's perfect face, looking at me. _Oh Kaito. I've missed him since this morning. Missed him. His kisses. His teasing. _

_Him._ He gave me a soft, nice kiss on the lips, and I kissed him back. Then suddenly I remembered Rin behind me._ Fuck. I haven't told her yet! _

_Well.. I guess she can figure it out, that we're together, since we'e kissing.. Or I hope she does. She's a bit dumb, haha, but I think she knows about _

_Kaito and I. _

"Are you g-guy getting together?" she said with the biggest smile, I've ever seen on her face.

My cheeks blushed a bit, and then I nodded. I leaned my head on Kaito's chest, and looked at Rin.

"AWWRHH!" She screamed at started jumping in the air. "CONGRATILATION!" She kept yelling.

"No, shhh, Rin!" I said loudly. I took my hand, and placed it over her mouth, to make her quiet.

Then I felt something wet.. "RIN! Don't lick my hand, argh!" I removed my hand fast, and wiped it of in her shirt. She just stood there, and

laughed. I started laughing too, while Kaito just stared at us, like we were maniacs. We kept laughing, at each other.

"Silly Kagamines.." Kaito whispered, with a little careful smile.

"Rather silly, than stealing blankets!" I replied Kaito teasingly. He smiled, and looked shy down.

"Blankets..?" Rin asked, and stopped laughing. _Damn.. She didn't knew I slept at Kaito's place. This is gonna be akward._ _What should I reply? Eh… _

"Oh, nothing." I replied awkwardly, and looked at Kaito. He looked at me, and smiled a kind of evil smile.

"You didn't know? Len slept at my place, last night. This morning I grabbed his blanket, and he got really pissed. It was so hilarious!" Kaito

said, while looking at me.

I started blushing. "NO, KAITO, HEY!" I looked at Kaito, and then on Rin, to see her reaction.

She started laughing. "Oh, that's adorable!" She replied, and continued laughing. She poked me on the nose, just to teas me. "No, stop it" I

said, with a funny voice. I almost bit her finger.

I pushed Kaito friendly, and he just started hugging me. _Kaito.. You always make me smile. If I only knew you liked me, along time ago. I was so _

_afraid that you would hate me. Kaito? I-I… I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

"K-Kaito..?" I looked down at the beds sheet, and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, my love?" He answered. _He always makes me blush. _I looked up at him.

I didn't reply him, I just wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him softly. 

He kissed me back, and placed his hands on my cheeks. _Aw, Kaito.._

I looked up at him. "I.. I love y-you.." I muttered, and looked shy out the window.

He smiled his perfectly smile, and replied: "I love you too, Len."

I looked into his eyes, but they looked kind of sad? Was he sad? Hm..

He gave me a kiss on the hand, smiled, and went out of the room.

I looked at him, while he left the room, in a bit of hurry. He didn't even say where he was going? Hm, maybe he just went shopping, or for a

walk, in the sunshine. _A walk with Kaito in the sunshine.. Or maybe the moonlight! At the beach, and no noises, or people interrupting us. That _

_would be so perfect. I should tell him that! That we should go for a walk together! Oh love, oh love. _

I sighed, and took the blanket over my head. _Oh, Kaito. I hope we'll stay together forever.. _

_And no one can ever tear us apart. No one. Because.. We loved each other!_

I removed the blanket, and looked around the room. I looked out of the window, and saw the sun. It shone right through the window, and

passed my eyes. It didn't shine at my face, but right in front of it. I looked at the clouds, outside. They were getting closer. Maybe it would

begin to rain, later? I hoped so. Then I had an excuse for staying at Kaito's house a little longer.

But.. Where did he go? Maybe downstairs. I removed the blanket from my body, and then went out of the room, to find Kaito. "K-Kaito..?" I

whispered in a kind of worried voice.

He didn't reply, so I kept looking around the house after him. ".. Kaito?" I kept saying.

I didn't get an answer. No one answered me. _I was all alone in Kaito's house. _

_But.. Where did he go? Did he.. Leave me? Did he realize how stupid I was? Damn.. Kaito just… Left me.. _


	6. Chapter 6

Sigh..

On my way home, I walked pass the ice cream store. I looked for Kaito, but I couldn't see him in there. I gave up looking, and finally got back

to my own place.

I opened the front door, and walked up to my room.

"LEN?!" Rin yelled loudly, with a kind of angry voice.

I didn't answer her, I just looked at the beds sheet. She came up the stairs, and open the door.

"What happened?" She asked, and sat beside me. I still didn't answer. She looked at me, and waited for an answer. I looked up at her, and

saw her gently eyes. "I don't k-know.." I said, and sat up. She looked confused at me.

Suddenly the phone rang. Rin jumped out of the bed, and ran down to our phone.

" H-Hello?" she said with a happy voice. "Kaito?!" She yelled. I ran down the stairs, and stood beside Rin, while she was talking. "It's Kaito…"

she muttered, and handed me the phone.

I slowly took the phone up to my ear. ".. Kaito?.." I whispered. I could hear him breathing slowly.

".. Hey Len." He whispered. I didn't know what to say, or do.

I looked at Rin, who looked even more nervous than me.

I forced myself to smile, to calm her down, even though I didn't have a reason to smile. I looked down, and thought about what I should say.

"Are you at home?" He asked.

"Y-Yes.." I muttered, and looked at Rin.

"Why?" He said, with an annoyed voice. "You left the house! I didn't wanted to be made a fool of, and sit around and wait for you!" I yelled,

while going up to my room. He sounded a bit shocked.

".. Oh.." He muttered. I looked out of the window, while waiting for Kaito to respond.

Wait… Is that Kaito?! I thought, and kept looking out the window. He stood on the road, and waved nervous, while looking around.

"What are you doing… Kaito?" I whispered. He didn't answer. I walked towards my front door. The door opened, and Kaito came walking up

the stairs. I threw the phone into my bed, and stood, while waiting for Kaito to appear in my room.

Suddenly I could see his face.. _His gorgeous face.. _

".. Hey Len." He said, and walked towards me. I didn't answer, I just looked at him. 


End file.
